


An Idea

by victoriousscarf



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Reunification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2020-10-06 02:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: “So, little brother, how does it feel to be the one taking care of me now?”





	An Idea

“So, little brother, how does it feel to be the one taking care of me now?” Prussia slurred, leaning back against the table, beer dangling in one hand.

Germany just still couldn’t believe his brother was finally back, so instead of answering, he just steeped farther into the kitchen and threw his arms around the other. “I’m just glad your back,” he said into Prussia’s hair.

Deep in his throat, Prussia made a small noise and then very, very carefully set the beer down and wrapped his own arms around Germany. “West,” he said.

“It’s okay now,” Germany said, more to reassure himself than Prussia. “We’re together, it’s okay.”

Outside, they could still hear screaming and laughter and celebrations.

Prussia made that sound again. “I missed you West,” he said. “I really did. And,” he took a shuddering breath. “I’m sure you totally missed my awesomeness too right? Because everyone misses my awesomeness…”

Tightening his grip, Germany nodded. “Of course. My life just wasn’t the same without your… awesomeness in it.”

Suddenly Prussia’s head was tilting back and he smashed their mouths together. “West, Bruder, I missed you,” Prussia said, when he finally allowed Germany to breath. “You have no idea.”

Germany ran his hands down Prussia’s sides and drew him back in for another open mouthed kiss. “I might have some idea,” he mumbled, blushing as he leaned down again.


End file.
